Girls talk about kakashi sensei
by bluenostalgia07
Summary: Sakura: Girls, be honest! What d'ya think of Kakashisensei?Ino: Sexeh!


It was a boring afternoon in Konoha (I guess cuz everything's at peace…no missions!!!) and the girls decided to have a little chitchat…Hmmmnnn…. Do you know what girls usually talk about? …..heee heee hee…..easy: the answer, of course, BOYS!!!!

Sakura: I miss Sasuke!

Ino: Duh?! I miss him more than you do…Imagine the pain.

Sakura: Shut up, Ino-pig. You didn't even have any good connections!

Temari: Whatever! Please change the topic before I blow you away with my fan!

(Kakashi passed by so they kept quiet for a while. Their eyes followed until he was gone)

Sakura: (giggles!!!) Oh! So, girls be honest! What d'ya think of Kakashi-sensei, huh?

Ino: Shucks! (puts bangs behind her ear) I think (giggle) he's very sexeh!!!!!

Hinata: (fidgeting as usual) Uhmm..(turns pink) I guess he's cute like..uhhh…Naruto-kun.

Temari: He's so cool!! I guess he's even (blush) smarter than my Shikamaru!

Tenten: Gorgeous!

Sakura: (laughs) But sorry girls, I get to be close to him in every mission! I even pretend to be hurt sometimes so that he can get closer!!! (laughs like hell!)

Ino: Bitch!

Sakura: Pig!

(Electric stares from both girls)

Ino: I thought you miss Sasuke?! Now, you over your sensei…what a !

Sakura: I thought you miss Sasuke more than I do, Ino-pig! Now your drooling over our sexeh sensei!

Ino: So? Sasuke's not here!

Sakura: Well…(thoughtful) Yeah! He's not here! (punches in the air) I can dream of Kakashi-sensei whenever I want!

Ino: You dream about him? I think he dreams about me for he loves my beautiful blonde hair!

Sakura: That is a big foolishness! Why would he like you? I guess he would love my beautiful green eyes more!!!

Temari: Enough! (closes eyes dreamily) I guess he would love my awesome strength!

Hinata: (fidgeting, looking at her feet) I think he likes my eyes…wouldn't it be…(scarlet face now) perfect? His sharingan plus my byakugans…

Ten ten: No girls! I think he likes a sweetie slash cutie like me who's very talented in using weapons…

Sakura: Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Now, you're all after my sensei! Unfortunately, I get to have bigger possibilities cause he's my sensei!

Ino: Well, I guess it would be much much more interesting if we Kakashi and I have our own love story! (sighs) I imagine him touvhing my long, soft, blonde hair………..

Temari: Our love story would be better! A girl from the Sand village plus the coolest guy from Konoha! No one can't beat that!

Ten ten: Oh no no no way! Ours would be more romantic! We would fight against the Akatsukis together! I would fight the enemies with my weapons, but of course! That wouldn't be enough so I have to have someone to save me…and Kakashi will! Then he will carry me in his arms after that!

Sakura: Ten ten, where did you get those ideas?!

Ten ten: Uhmm..I read stories over the internet.

Hinata: Internet? Is that supposed to be the place where you find boys matched up with boys? What do you call that? Y-Yaoi?

Sakura: Not just that! You can find a lot of people matching me and Kakashi-sensei!!!! Hahahahahahaha. See? People love us together.

Ino: Those were just fictions. Fictions!!! All fictions are made because they can't be in the real story!!!

Sakura: Whatever Ino-pig! You're just jealous cause you haven't seen anyone draw you in deviant art with Kakashi-sensei! And I have! Hah!

Temari: Hmmph! I always get paired with Shikamaru! I hope someone will pair me with Kakashi too…

Hinata: I'm always with (scarlet) Naruto-kun and Kiba…I think I want to be with Kakashi-sensei too.

Ten ten: No way, Hinata! Kakashi sensei will be paired with your sensei, Kurenai! And, well, they can't pair anyone in our group with Kakashi-sensei, except for me of course! Unless they want yaoi…..

Sakura: Whatever! So now I figured out that all of you likes Kakashi-sensei too!

Others: Sort of…

Sakura: I can't blame you! He's the coolest, smartest, cutest, his voice…oh….and most of all-

All girls: (blush blush) THE SEXIEST IN KOOHA!!!!!!!!!! (everyone almost fainted with that)

Naruto, Shikamaru Kiba(listening the whole time from behind a tree): And a PERVERT!!!!!!! (laughing so hard till they find themselves hurting with so much pain after attacked by Kakashi-sensei's Raikiri)


End file.
